Life in the big apple with Sophie
by kick4everfan
Summary: Sophie is just your average girl. She is smart, loves animals, has fashion, and loves dance. What happens when she meets the Ross kids? What happens when she starts going on adventures with them? What happens when she practically falls head over heals for the freckled one? What happens when they fall for each other? Will their obliviousness get in the way?


Hey I hope you like this. I'm writing this because I think Luke should have someone and I will be writing starting from way back to the first season because I kind of just liked Jessie at the beginning more.

* * *

I walk into the school and start looking around. Wow this place is huge, but I guess that's just what you would expect from a rich people school. I still don't know why things like this amaze me. I've been rich my whole life but I just can't get used to all of its perks. I guess it could be because I've always been more of a simple kind of girl.

I look for my locker but I just can't seem to find it. I bump into this kid that seem to be indian. "I'm sorry, I'm just really lost and trying to look for my locker", I say. "It's okay I used to be the new guy. I can help you", he says with an Indian accent.

"Thanks, I'm Sophie", I say holding my hand out.

"I'm Ravi", he says taking it.

"What grade are you?", I ask.

"Fifth", he says with a smile.

"Sixth", I say.

After a while I'm finally able to get to my locker thanks to the help of Ravi. I put my book in my locker and make my way to first period. "Oh my gosh", I hear someone say from behind me. She looks older than me and is really pretty.

"Is there a problem?", I ask.

"Yes", she says.

Oh no this only my first day. What could be the problem? "I thought I was the ony fashionable one around here. How come I did not know about you? W should hang out because I absolutely adore your fashion", she says. I sigh in relief. "Uh sure", I say kind of awkwardly.

"My names Emma", she says and holds out her hand.

"Sophie", I say taking her hand.

"Well I have to get to class but I'll se you later", she says and takes of.

Well she seemed nice. And perky. But it makes me feel good that I already made a friend on my first day of school.

The rest of the day goes on pretty cool. I talk to a few people here and there and everyone seem to be pretty nice. Finally it's time for the last class of the day.

I start making my way to my locker to put up all my stuff but instead I end up bumping into someone...again. This is not my best day. "I'm sorry", the guys says as we both bend down to pick up my things. "It's okay I should ha-", I start but I don't get to finish because our hands touched. Okay this may sound like one of those cheesy romance dramas, but I felt something. I looked at our hands and then looked up at him.

He had brown eyes and curly brown hair. His face was filled with freckles. I must say he seems quite attractive. "Uh sorry", he says as if he just realized what happened.

"It's okay", I say as I stand up.

"Here you go", he says as he hands me stuff.

"Thanks", I say.

suddenly I hear the bell ring. "Dang it, I can't be late to class again. I'm going to get detention.", he murmurs under his breath. "I have to go", he says and runs of. I just stay there standing trying to process what on earth just happened.

* * *

I run to class and sneak in through the back, so the teacher wont see me. I hurry up and go to my seat. The teacher starts talking about a whole bunch of random stuff but I'm not paying attention. Instead I'm thinking about a girl I saw earlier. Gosh her brown eyes had me in a trance. She was...beautiful. Gosh why am I acting this way over some silly girl whose name I don't even now? I mean, she's just a regular girl right?

Suddenly someone walks into class and I look up. I find myself in the same trance all over again. Its her.

"You must be our new student Sophie", the teacher says. She nods, "You can take a seat over there", the teacher says while pointing at the seat next to me. Wait, what? Did she just point at the desk next to me? The girl, uh Sophie, starts waking over and takes a seat next to me. She doesn't even bother to look at me.

The rest of the class goes on like any other day. Except for the fact that I kept stealing glances at Sophie. I'm pretty sure she didn't notice because she kept paying attention and taking notes. Who does that? I guess anyone except me. But seriously who pays attention to, wait what class is this?

* * *

The class is finally over and so is school. I stand up and make my way out. On my way out I think about that boy. I still can't believe I had to sit next to him in math. Through the whole class I felt as if he was looking at me, but I know I was just being paranoid.

"Sophie!", I hear a girl call my name and turn around.

"Hey Emma", I say smiling.

"Where do you live?", she asks me.

"That building over there", I say pointing to the building where I live.

"Really? I live there too!", she says.

"That's cool"

"Come on let's go together".

We walk over to the building and talk about some stuff on our way over there. She says she admires my girly tomboy look, and says it's totaly cute. We walk into the building and are greeted by a doorman. "Hey Emma, hey...?", he says looking at me. "Sophie", I say. "I'm Tony the doorman. Look at my epul-", he starts but gets cut off by Emma. "Sorry tony we're in a hurry. You can talk about your epaulets some other time", Emma says while dragging me off.

We go into the elevator that goes straight into her penthouse. It's kind of like my house but a bit bigger. "Emma have you seen lu-. Who's this?", A girl with red hair walks up to us.

"Jessie this Sophie a new sixth grader with amazing sense of fashion", Emma says. "And Sophie, this is Jessie. My nanny", she says. That's her nanny? She looks pretty young.

"Nice to meet you Jessie", I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. You seem nice. What are you like?", she asks.

"Uhh I don't know. I guess I like to dance and I'm smart", I say awkwardly.

"Okay...just ignore my nanny. She's really weird', Emma says dragging me upstairs. We go into her room and It's really big. We talk a lot about clothes and stuff like that. I guess even though she seems like one of those girls that would annoy the living freak out of me she's actually pretty cool.

After a while she asks me if I want to eat anything. We go downstairs and into the kitchen. "Are you guys hungry?", asks Jessie. "Yeah", says Emma. "I'll go tell Bertram", she says and leaves.

"So you really are into dance that much?", she asks me. "Yeah, it's my passion", I say smiling. "You should meet my brother", she says chuckling. "Why? Does he dance too?", I ask curiously. "Yeah, and he's also your age". Hmm. I really am starting to want to meet him.

"Bertram said he's going to prepare dinner in a while", says Jessie as she walks in. "Thank you", I say. "Your really nice. Can we trade her for Luke?", says Jessie. "I wish", says Emma. "Who's Luke?", I ask. "One of Emma's siblings. He's your age. And right now he isn't doing so well in math", says Jessie taking a soda out of the refrigerator. "Mabey I could tutor him. I mean after all I was th best in my class at my old school", I say. "That would be great".

After a while dinner is ready and Jessie calls us down. We go into the kitchen and I am suddenly shocked by the first person I see. Why do I keep seeing him every where?

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you think!


End file.
